


This Is It

by flickawhip



Category: Olympics RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dafne thinks about things.





	

_This is it. I don’t have anything left to give…. I don’t have to fight for my chances now, I’m here. This is it. Now. Breathe, settle… let’s go. Focus. Fo-cus. Ready. Stand. Aim… You trained for this Dafne. Focus… Good._

_Here we are. The stands are full, the people ready. Focus hard. Aim for the finish and run… run. Straighten up and run, good… faster. Nearly… Dammit._

_It’s okay. Second is good, second’s fine… focus on the next shot. Try again. Don’t let them…_

_Okay. That happened. Don’t let it show anymore._

Dafne sighs as she walks away, her Olympics, for now, is over.


End file.
